The Secret Letters
by GryffindorPals13
Summary: FINISHED! Harry keeps getting love letters from a secret admirer. But, maybe the admirer isn't so secret.
1. Harry's Letters

**Title: Harry's Letters**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry keeps getting love letters from a secret admirer. But maybe the admirer isn't so secret. She's one of his best friends. hint hint not Ron...**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to us. He belongs to J.K. Rowling, that's all her work.**

**Author's Note: This is our first FanFic we hope you will enjoy it! We're working on the second chapter! Please review, thanks!**

**

* * *

**

I need to tell him. He deserves to know. But how? I can't believe I, Hermione Granger, am in love with 'the famous' Harry Potter. How to tell him? Love letters? Give him hints. I need some help. Ginny, Ron's youngest and only sister. I know I can trust her. She's my only hope.

"Hey Ginny," I said walking into the girl's dormitories. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Ginny said. "What's up?"

"Well, it's about Harry. I – "

"You like him don't you?"

"Yes, but – "

"No buts, you gotta tell him!"

"I know, that's where I need your help. I was thinking of writing love letters to him, but instead of it being from me -"

"Don't make it from me!"

"No, no I won't. I was thinking from a secret admirer. Then give him hints of who the admirer is by each letter."

"Good idea. What do you want me to do?"

"Give Harry this letter." I said handing Ginny the letter. She fingered it questionably and finally asked, "May I read it?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone I wrote it." I said handing Ginny the note.

She read it and it put a smile on her face. "Ok, I'll give this to Harry, right now."

"Thanks."

Ginny headed off to breakfast with the letter in her robe pocket next to her wand. On her way there, she snickered to herself, "I can't believe Hermione of all people would **like** Harry! Sure, I thought he was cute when we first met him - although... I still kinda do." Ginny walked into the Great Hall and spotted Harry and her older brother, Ron, at the far end of the Gryffindor Table. "Hey," she said as she sat down.

"Oh, hey," Harry and Ron said together.

"Where's 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"She's getting her stuff ready for her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Oh, I have something to give you, Harry" Ginny lied/said.

"Uh, ok." Ginny gave Harry the letter. Harry opened and read it out loud to Ron.

"_Dear Harry,_

_I've liked you for the past few years now. You always brightened up my day. When I needed you, you were always by my side. I will let you know who I am when the time is right. Please write back and give it to Ginny._

_Love you,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. Ginny is **NOT** the Secret Admirer._"

"That looks a lot like Hermione's handwriting!" Ron said holding the letter. "Ginny, did you make Hermione write this for you."

"Of course not! I'm so over Harry."

"Thanks, Ginny." Harry said rolling his eyes. Harry headed off to Quidditch Pitch for practice. When practice was done, Harry headed to the boy dormitories to change and write back to his secret admirer. He reread the letter over and over again. He knew exactly what to write.

_Dear My Secret Admirer,_

_It's nice to know that someone likes me for a change. I don't know who you are, but I wish to know. We should meet sometime. You can pick the place and I'll pick the time. You know what I look like, so you'll have to tell me what you're going to wear when we meet. I have two suspicions on who you are. I want to see if one of them is right. Do I know you or have I at least seen you before? Please give me some hints on who you are in your next letter. Thanks!_

_From,_

_Harry_

Harry put the letter in an envelope and headed to the Gryffindor common room. He found Ginny lounging on the couch reading _Hogwarts A History _with Hermione by her side.

"Hey, how's it going?" Harry asked handing Ginny the letter.

"Good. Thanks Harry." Ginny said. "Can I read it?"

"It's up to the admirer." Harry said looking at Hermione with a twinkle in his eye.

As Harry left, Ginny trailed him to make sure he was gone. After a couple of seconds, Ginny walked back to the couch and handed the letter to Hermione. Hermione opened it and read it silently as Ginny read it over her shoulder, 'Wow, how sweet!' they both thought. Hermione headed up to the girl's dormitories to write back to Harry. This time, Hermione didn't write in her usual handwriting. She wrote differently.

"_Dear Harry,_

_We can meet at Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks Store this weekend. I'll be wearing jeans and a red and yellow shirt. Some hints of who I am are: I'm in the same year as you (6th year), you have seen me before and you do know me. I love you, Harry. You don't know how much I love you. Please write back. Let me know what time you want to meet._

_Love always,_

_Your admirer _"

"Wow," Ron said. "This girl really likes you and what messy handwriting!"

"I can tell. She wrote differently than last time." Harry said excitedly. "Do you have a quill I can borrow? I'll write back right now."

"Yeah, sure, mate. Here you go." Ron handed Harry his quill. Harry started writing back. He finished writing back and found Ginny in the Library and handed her the response letter. Hermione was looking for a book that she had read at least fifteen times. She said hi to Harry and walked over to Ginny so she could read Harry's response. Ginny handed her the letter. It read:

_Dear Admirer,_

_We can meet at the Three Broomsticks at 12:30. Meet me at the window where the Nimbus 2009 is being displayed. Can you tell me your last name and/or a hobby? Do you know Hermione Granger? She's a real bookworm, but I like that about her. That's what makes her unique. Please write back with more hints. I look forward to seeing you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

"What and idiot!" Ginny said.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, he writes that he likes you, but he doesn't know who the admirer is. It could be someone from the Slytherin House for all he knows! Stupid!"

"Well, the admirer isn't from the Slytherin House, Ginny. I'm going to write back to him." Hermione started writing back to Harry straight away.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I'm looking forward to seeing you this weekend. I can't tell you my last name; it will give away who I am. I can't tell you my hobby either 'cause, you guessed it, it will also give away who I am. I do know Hermione. I'm one of her good friends._

_Love you lots,_

_Her _(A/N: Hermione almost wrote her name; but crossed it out)

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Here, Ginny, give this to Harry, please." Hermione said.

"You wish is my command, oh great one." Ginny joked. Ginny headed to find Harry. She found him by the bookshelves close to where they were sitting.

"Oh, uh, hi Harry. Here's your response letter." Ginny said and then walked back to Hermione.

"I'm not an idiot." Harry mumbled under his breath. He then realized who the secret admirer was (he saw her writing back through the bookshelves). It was...

Hermione.


	2. Hermione's Identity

**Title: Hermione's Identity**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to us. It is all J.K. Rowling's doing.**

**Author's Note: Here's the 2nd chapter, hope you will enjoy it. More stories to come!** **Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

Harry walked down to the Gryffindor Common room as he was reading the response letter. He found Ron working on his Potions homework on the chair next to the fire.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked.

"I just found out who my admirer is." Harry said shocked.

"Who? WHO!?"

"Her – "

"HERMIONE!?"

"Yes."

"Lucky!!"

"What?"

"A girl like her is hard to find."

"Oh, ok. I – "

"Hi, Harry, Ron." Hermione said walking into the common room.

"Oh, hey, 'Mione." Harry said.

"How's it going?" Ron asked.

"Fine." Hermione replied.

"Can you believe how much homework we have for all of our classes?" Harry asked trying to start a conversation, so Ron wouldn't say anything about the love letters to Hermione.

"I'm done with all of mine; cause unlike you, I started it in the time they gave us in class. But you two just wasted time talking." Hermione said.

"Jeez, is talking now a crime!?" Ron asked.

"No, it's just a major **_waste_** of time." Hermione replied.

"Stop fighting already!" Harry interrupted.

"Sorry." Ron said still annoyed with Hermione.

"I'm sorry too." Hermione said looking hurt.

"Ok, fine. Just get along." Harry said.

"Can we go to the library? Harry and I still need to finish our homework and look up some stuff for the project due tomorrow. Ron asked/said.

"You two **_still _**need to do that!? I finished that **_ages_** ago!!" Hermione said.

"Oh, look at the time. Lets hurry so we won't be late for our next class. You know how teachers get about that." Harry said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to their Charms class. The next day, everyone was going to Hogsmeade. Harry got ready for his date with his admirer, Hermione.

"Ron, I'm really nervous! REALLY NERVOUS!" Harry said in the boy's dormitories.

"It's ok. It's just Hermione, stay cool." Ron said back.

Harry and Ron headed outside to meet with their Gryffindor group to go to Hogsmeade. They found Hermione and Ginny there already. Hermione was wearing jeans and a green shirt, not red and yellow. _'Maybe the admirer isn't Hermione.' _Harry thought. It was 12:29 and Harry was heading to the Three Broomsticks Store with Ron by his side.

"Good luck, mate." Ron said. "I'll be inside."

"Ok, thanks, Ron." Harry walked towards the widow where the Nimbus 2009 was being displayed. There was a girl with jeans and the red and yellow shirt. She turned around and could see Harry walking towards her.

"Hi, Harry." She said.

"Hermione!?" Harry said, shocked. "But – but you were wearing a green shirt before!"

"I know. I changed. If I was wearing this red and yellow shirt, it would give away who the admirer was, easily."

"Oh, um...right."

"Let's go get some coffee or tea, so we can talk."

"Ok." Harry and Hermione headed to Madam Puddifoot for coffee/tea. (A/N: Madam Paddifoot is a place in the Harry Potter books. It was when Harry and Cho went to Hogsmeade together. Book 5, Ch. 25, pg. 559. lol)

"So," Harry said. "You like me...a lot."

"Um...yes I do." Hermione went pink.

"I had a feeling that you were the admirer."

"You did? How?"

"Well, the first letter, it looked a lot like your handwriting – "

"That's why the rest of the letters were in a different handwriting."

"Plus, when ever I found Ginny, you were always by her side. And when I found Ginny at the library, I handed her the letter and hid behind the bookshelves and I saw you writing back."

"Oh, ok. I guess I should've been more careful. Ginny didn't trail you that time."

"Well," Harry said putting his hand over Hermione's on the table, to hold her hand. Hermione blushed. "To tell you the truth, I was glad it was you. The only reason why I wrote that I liked you in my letter was because I had got a feeling that you were the admirer."

"But why were you glad it was me?"

"Because I – I like you, Hermione."

"Oh, I guess I should've told you that I liked you a long time ago." Hermione said smiling.

"Same here." Harry leaned in for a kiss.


	3. How was the date?

**Title: How was the date?**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. If you have read our other stories, I think you'll get the point.**

**Author's Note: Here's the 4th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 5th one is on its way! We figured out a way to work on the stories together!**

* * *

The day after the "first" meeting...

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all in the Gryffindor common room talking.

"I can't believe the amount of homework Snape gave us!" Ron said.

"I know!" Harry agreed. "He gave us at least a months worth of homework to do in like two days!"

"Ginny and I finished just before we came down." Hermione said.

"So, how was the date?" Ron said looking at Harry and Hermione.

"How do you know about that?" Ginny and Hermione said.

"Harry told me."

"HARRY!" Ginny said.

"I had to tell him. He's my best friend, I tell him everything." Harry replied.

"Do you _have _to tell him everything that happens in your life!?" Ginny accused.

"Well, sorry! He's my best friend!" Harry insisted.

Hermione sighed. "Well it's over now and we can't do anything about it. So, lets just drop it." Hermione compromised.

"Fine with me." Harry, Ron and Ginny said all in turn.

"Good. Now, lets pack up and start heading to the Great Hall – it's almost time for dinner." Hermione suggested.

"Ok! I'm starving!" Ron said.

"You always are!" Ginny mocked Ron. They all laughed at that – even Ron.

Ron and Ginny took the lead while Harry and Hermione lingered behind. Harry and Hermione's pinkies were entwined. When they entered the Great Hall, they sat next to Fred and George Weasley. Ron asked the question again. "So, how was the date?"

"What date?" Fred and George asked.

"Hermione was Harry's admirer." Ron said.

"RON!" Ginny said smacking her head.

"What!?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Well, answer the question." Fred said interested.

"Well, the date was nice." Harry said.

"Details!" George said. "Did you two kiss?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Harry gave Hermione the 'ok' to tell them. "Yeah." Hermione said, taking Harry's hand, to hold. "We did."

"Yuck, Potter kissed a mudblood." Draco Malfoy said walking up to them.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron said getting ready to punch him, but Ginny held him back.

"Well, in my opinion Potter deserves better than _that_ filthy little mudblood." Draco walked away with Crabbe and Goyle by his side.

"I forgot how much I hated him." Hermione joked. They finished their dinner and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George headed up to their dormitories to change into their pajamas while Harry and Hermione sat in the common room to talk. They said they were going to 'study.'

"Hermione." Harry started to say.

"Yeah." Hermione answered back.

"I think I'm in love with someone."

"Really? Anyone I know?"

"I think so. I love Hermione Granger."

"Huh, that name sounds familiar."

"Hermione..." Harry said smiling and started kissing her. She kissed him back. The kiss lasted at least five minutes.

"I don't mean to interrupt." Ron said. Harry and Hermione broke away from each other.

"We were uh...studying." Harry said grabbing a book. Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, studying each others mouths." Ron said. "Come on and go to bed already. It's late."

"Ok, goodnight, Harry." Hermione said giving him a little kiss on the cheek. "Night, Ron."

"Night, baby." Harry said.

"Her _name's_ Hermione, Harry. Night Hermione." Ron said annoyed. Harry headed up to bed with Ron by his side.

"So," Ron said. "You like Hermione, don't you?"

"Very much. She's the best thing that has every happened to me." Harry answered.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Very much. Well, I'm really tired. So, goodnight."

"I wonder why you're so tired." But Harry didn't hear him. He'd fallen asleep.


	4. The Dream

**Title: The Dream**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 5th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 6th one is coming!**

* * *

**_Harry's Dream_**

"Harry, don't leave me!" Hermione screamed at Harry.

"Hermione, catch up!" Harry yelled back.

"Harry crossed a stream and turned a bend. He was out of Hermione's sight before she could blink. She stopped short and sat down and bawled. A minute later Voldemort came into view. He was still striding at his slow pace – which made him even more intimidating. Hermione didn't move a muscle. Voldemort towered over her in his black cloak with his burning green eyes piercing at her. He turned and muttered, "Where's Potter?"

"No, don't. Take me." Hermione cried.

"What would I want with a mudblood?"

"No, just not him!"

"Brave on you are..."

"DON"T HURT HIM!"

"And you are offering yourself as a replacement?"

"YES!"

Voldemort thought for a moment and looked at her. "Fine." He said.

Bright flash of green light ("AHHH!!" Hermione screamed)

Voldemort looked now at a dead Hermione and snickered, "Here I come, Potter."

Harry sat to rest behind a boulder. He realized Hermione was no longer right behind him. Harry climbed up on weary legs from all the running and started to jog back the way he came. _'Ok, I crossed this stream when I heard Hermione yell...'_ Harry thought. _'Let me go back a little more.'_ As Harry refaced his steps to find Hermione he sensed that someone – or something – was watching him. Mustering all of his strength, he picked up his pace. Harry walked a few more yards and saw Hermione crumpled on the ground. He raced over to her and put her on her back. _'Please, please, don't be dead!' _He thought. Harry checked Hermione for a pulse in her neck. He held his hand there for 30 seconds but felt nothing. _'If only I hadn't gone so far ahead and waited for her!" _"WHY!?" Harry yelled to no body in particular. Harry started to sob uncontrollably.

"Always go back for the girl. It's ok, Potter. She was only a mudblood." Voldemort said stepping out of the bushes.

"You!?" Harry said disgustedly wiping the tears from his eyes and face.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She was instead of you, but foolish girl. I was going to kill you anyway. But, I may spare your life if you join me."

"NO! YOU KILLED HERMIONE!"

"You silly boy, if you do not join me, I will kill you."

'_Fine, kill me. I'll be in a better place with Hermione.' _Harry thought. He drew out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. Voldemort only chuckled. Baffled, Harry pointed his wand at Voldemorts chest. Voldemort muttered a few words that Harry couldn't hear and suddenly his wand snapped out of his hand and flew into the bush to his right. Harry's face scowled.

"You are a foolish one, just like your mudblood friend here." Voldemort said gesturing at Hermione's lifeless body.

"STOP CALLING HER A MUDBLOOD!" Harry cried.

"Or what?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ooh."

"I SAID, SHUT UP!"

"You're becoming more and more like me by the minute."

"You're wrong."

"Oh really?" Voldemort asked, amused.

"I have friends." Harry smiled at his comeback. It felt like he hadn't smiled in ages. It set Voldemort off.

"Why you- " Voldemort said pulling out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry stood dumbfounded. "Harsh Black!" Voldemort yelled and a blinding green light poured out of his wand.

**_End of Dream_**

Harry woke up with a start to his awful dream and found himself drenched with sweet. Ron and Neville were by his bedside.

"What happened?" Neville asked.

"Bad dream, I guess." Harry answered.

"It's ok, now. Sorry we didn't wake you up, Harry." Ron said. "You were thrashing around so much, I doubt we would have been able to touch you and not get a broken bone anyway."

"It's fine. Almost better. I'll explain it at breakfast. But first, I have to change my cloths and my sheets." Harry replied.

"Don't forget you have a Quidditch match in the afternoon, too. I've been looking forward to it all week!" Neville said.

"Yeah." said Harry and Ron sleepily.

Neville and Ron both went back to their beds and fell asleep in five minutes. Harry quickly crept around and put on some new pajamas. "Wingardium Leviosa." Harry whispered to get the sheets off his bed. He guided them to the laundry shoot and let them slide down. Harry then opened the door with all of the extra sheets in it. Harry pointed his wand at the sheets and said, "Warm night." The sheet gently floated to his bed and made it for him. Harry pulled the new white sheets down and crawled inside. He was asleep within minutes after his head touched the pillow.


	5. Ron's Secret

**Title: Ron's Secret**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 6th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 7th is on its way!**

* * *

"Mornin' 'Mione." Harry said in the common room. 

"Hey, Honey." Hermione said. "Sleep well last night?"

"Um…now that you mention it, I didn't." Harry told Hermione about his dream he'd recently had.

"Wow." Hermione said. "Do you think you can tell the future?"

"I hope not. I don't want anything to happen to you. Just promise me you won't do anything to risk your life to save mine, ok?"

"Thanks, Harry, but I'll try. Did you tell Ron about the dream?"

"No."

"HARRY!"

"WHAT?"

"Ever since we've been dating, we've been ignoring him."

"Uh-oh, you're right."

"Of course I am! Lets go to breakfast."

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." Hermione headed to the Great Hall to find Ron sitting alone at the middle of the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Ron." Hermione said sitting next to him.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ron said seeming sad.

"'Mione? I thought you hated that name?"

"Oh, right. I forgot. Sorry Hermione."

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"What? Oh, nothing. It's just – nothing, forget it."

"Ron, tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"Alright but don't tell Harry, he'll kill me."

"Ok, spill."

"Hermione, I think that I'm in love with you –"

"Hey, "Mione." Harry said kissing her on her cheek. "Morin', Ron." Hermione's lips here in an O shape. She was frozen. She couldn't move or talk.

"Morning, Harry." Ron said. "'Mione, we'll talk later."

"Ok." Hermione whispered. Ron left and headed back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"'Mione? Did he say 'Mione?" Harry said feeling lost in the conversation. Hermione still could hardly talk. "Are you alright?"


	6. Harry’s Apology

**Title: Harry's Apology**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 7th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 8th one is coming real soon!**

* * *

"What were you and Ron talking about?" Harry asked. 

"Nothing." Hermione said simply.

"Oh, come on 'Mione! You can't be talking about nothing!" Harry sighs. "Fine."

"But may I tell you when the time is right?"

"Promise?"

"Yes, Harry, I promise." Silence fell over Harry and Hermione. They sat, not talking, until Hermione asked, "Can you pass the waffles?" Harry – obviously – passed them to her. Their eyes met for a second, they both smiled, and then looked away. Harry thought he saw something in Hermione eyes…love? Almost. It was more of admiring at love or some combination like that. Harry sat there thinking for at least five minutes. When he turned to ask Hermione how he should apologize to Ron, she was standing up, finished with her breakfast. Hermione gave Harry a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek then left. Harry was puzzled. _'I wonder if she did that on purpose…' _Harry though almost out loud. But all that came out was "I wonder."

As Harry was about to get up to leave, Ginny walked up to the Gryffindor table. Harry waved to her to come sit with him. As soon as she sat down, Harry spilled about Ron and how mad Ron was at him.

"Hmmm." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"What should I do?" Harry asked feeling dumb.

"Its really up to you."

"But he's _**your** _brother."

"And **_your _**friend."

"Come on, you _**have**_ to help me!"

"Harry, I just can't on this one."

"But – "

"You have to figure it out on your own."

"But – "

"See ya, I promised someone I'd sit with them. Sorry."

"Fine, see ya." Harry said disappointedly. Ginny gave him an approving smile and sat with her best friend, Cassidy. Harry gave her a knowing nod and headed towards the common room. "Fluff Bang." Harry said when he got to the portrait of the fat lady. It swung open. Harry climbed in and found Ron on the couch by the dull fire.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Hi." Ron said grumpily.

**Awkward Silence**

"I – " Harry started.

"Why have you been acted so messed up?" Ron interrupted.

"Sorry."

"That's all you have to say!?"

"Ron, I'm sorry."

"Oh, sure you are! Sorry for checking out her mouth with yours or making out in front of me or –"

"I said I was sorry."

"You know I like her!"

"What?"

"Don't act so clueless, Harry!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, honest."

"She didn't tell you?"

"Who? Hermione? She didn't tell me anything."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I tried to get it out of her, but she held strong and wouldn't spill." Ron started to cool down. "You really like her, man?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron answered.

"You can ask her out."

"She's yours."

"Friend to friend, go on."

"No, Harry, I won't. I can't."

"Its ok."

"No."

"You sure."

"Positive."

"Good."

"Fine." Harry and Ron grin at each other and shoke hands. "Quidditch game tonight, you coming." Harry asked.

"Your bet." Ron said.

"Lets go find 'Mione and get to Transfiguration."

"Bet she's already there." Ron and Harry laughed.

"Bet you're right."

**In Transfiguration**

Harry and Ron found Hermione at her seat doing the warm-up Professor McGonagall demonstrated. It was a fairly simple one: to change the glass in front of you into a spell book and that the book they'd be using for that class.

During a break Professor McGonagall gave them Hermione came over to where Harry and Ron were sitting and said, "Looks like you two made up." Harry and Ron grinned from ear to ear.

"Break's over, everyone." Professor McGonagall yelled out. All the students filed into their seats and they all sat like that for another 45 minutes until class was done.

One minute left to go and all the transfiguration they had done was the simple warm-up. They took notes and read from the spell book the whole time. The bell rang and everyone ran out yelling and laughing. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out at a slower pace. They went to Gryffindor tower and got their stuff for Potions and headed to the dungeons. Nothing of any interest but Snape took 15 points from Gryffindor for nothing, as usual.

"Finally, lunch!" Ron said. "I'm starving!" Harry and Hermione laughed. They went to the Gryffindor tower to put their stuff away and started towards the Great Hall for Lunch.


	7. Ron's Question

**Title: Ron's Question**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 8th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 9th one is coming real, real soon!**

* * *

"Yum, food." Ron said snaking on a chicken leg, during lunch. 

"Yes, Ron, food." Hermione said.

"I've got to get going." Harry said. "We had practice before the game verses Slytherin. Great!"

"Bye, Harry." Ron and Hermione said in turn.

"Hermione." Ron said as Harry left the Great Hall. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hermione said chewing on her sandwich.

"Um…would you – would you be my uh girlfriend?" Ron stuttered.

"Wow, Ron. Um…I don't know if I can. I only look at you as a friend, I'm sorry." Hermione left and headed to the quidditch pitch to talk to Harry. Ron couldn't eat anything else. Ginny walked up to him, "What the matter?"

"I just asked Hermione to be my girlfriend."

"RON!" Ginny said. " She's for Harry! She like him and he likes her!"

"Sure, rub it in."

"I'm sorry. What'd she say?"

"No."

"Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah, you didn't." Ginny could tell that Ron was really bummed.

"Lets go to the quidditch pitch. Maybe that will cheer you up!" Ron and Ginny headed up to the quidditch pitch.

Meanwhile…

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled during his practice. "HARRY!"

"HARRY!" Fred yelled.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND WANTS YOU!" George yelled. Harry landed on the ground and took Hermione to on of the seats to talk.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" A concerned Harry said.

"Ron asked me to be his girlfriend." Hermione said.

"Oh. What did you say?"

"No. I told him that I see him as a friend. Nothing more than that."

"What about me?"

"What do you think?" Hermione asked giving Harry a little, gentile, kiss on the lips.

"Oh…Harry and Hermione kissin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love…" Fred and George started to sing.

"He talked to me last night." Harry said over Fred and George singing.

"...then comes a baby in a baby carriage!!!" Read and George finished the song and flew back to their practice.

"What'd he say?" Hermione asked.

" He said he wanted to ask you to be his girlfriend and if it was ok with me."

"And?"

"I told him it was ok."

"HARRY! You know I like you! Not Ron! Why'd you say that?"

"He said he wouldn't and he couldn't ask you. So, I figured I still had a chance with you."

"Ok, fine. We'll talk about this later. You need to practice."

"Well, actually, the game is about to start. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Hermione said kissing him on the cheek. Everyone filled up the stands to watch the game. Ginny was sitting between Ron and Hermione.

"Good Afternoon!" Lee Jordan said into the microphone. "Today's game is Slytherin verses Gryffindor!"

"Alright." Madam Hooch said to the quidditch players. "You all know the drill. I want a nice fair game…from _all_ of you. Got it? Good luck."

"Madam Hooch through the quaffle." Lee Jordan said. "It is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor. Wow! She's zooming by those Slytherins! Come on, come on. Yes! GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Lee hit the key under the Gryffindor sign, now, saying that Gryffindor has 10 points, so far. "The Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, has the quaffle. No! Slytherin scores 10 points." Lee hit the Slytherin side for 10 points. "Great Gryffindor! 10 Points! Wait – was that the snitch?" Harry races towards the snitch with Malfoy, by his side, trying to push him off his broom. But that didn't work.

"GO, HARRY!" Hermione screamed as he passed by her. "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!" All of a sudden a bludger flew by. Harry just got out of the way. It hit Malfoy and he fell off his broom. Harry, now, had a better chance to catch the snitch. _'Almost there.'_ Harry thought. _'Just a few more inches.'_

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Lee said. "That earns Gryffindor 150 points!" Madam Hooch blows her whistle, "GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

**Later at dinner…**

"Good job, Harry." Hermione said.

"Thanks, but I really think you should thank that bludger. If it wasn't for that, we probably would've lost."

"I doubt that." Ron said. "I think Malfoy's father is really mad!"

"Malfoy's exaggerating a little bit too much. He's fine but won't give up." Hermione said.

"A little!" Ron said. "Try a lot!"

"Are you talking to me now?"

"I guess."

"Please, don't be mad that I said no, Ron."

"I'm not. You said no to me and yes to Harry. Perfectly understandable."

"Ron –"

"I got to go. See ya." Ron said and left.

"Arg!" Hermione said. "He's never going to talk to me again!"

"Don't say that." Harry said kissing her on the cheek.


	8. Harry and Hermione's Prank

**Title: Harry and Hermione's Prank**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 9th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 10th on is on its way!**

* * *

**In the library**

"Ron can't stay mad at you forever." Harry said shuffling through a book.

"It's possible." Hermione said fanning through the pages of Magical Mayham.

"Find anything yet?"

"Yeah! This will be the perfect gag to get Ron to talk to us!"

"Let me see."

"Okay, okay!"

Harry reads:

**_Floating Enchantment #2_**

_Ingredients:_

_3 snail shells ½ cup sneezing powder_

_1½ dragon scales 5 unicorn tail hairs_

_Directions:_

_Mix in cauldron in boiling water for 5 minutes. Pour into glass jar and put a cork on it to keep in fumes. Let it sit for 10 minutes or until powdery. When powdery, this means it's ready for usage._

_To Use_

_Lightly sprinkle on top of an object or thing while saying the persons first and last name repeatedly._

"Hmm." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Is it safe to use on him?"

"Yeah, we'll sprinkle it on his books just to enforce it. They'll only nip at him. Some on did this with knifes once, and he ended up killing the guy!"

"As long as there's no knifes involved, it's ok."

"Books, Harry."

"Fine."

"Good. Now, let me copy this into my notebook." After Hermione copied the spell and potion ingredients, her and Harry headed off to their last class of the day with nine minutes to get their stuff.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I'll meet you in the common room after, ok?" Hermione said.

"Ok." Harry answered and then left Hermione at her classroom door. Harry, then, headed to his class, Potions with Snape. Harry sat in Potions wondering if the gag would work on Ron. He brought out his though when Snape yelled his name.

"POTTER! YOUR TURN!" Harry stepped up to the cauldron. He knew that they were supposed to make a batch of the healing potion. He just didn't know how. Harry recited the words that were on the board while waving his wand over the cauldron. There was a big puff of pinkish clouds and then the cauldron settled down again.

"I expected better from you, Potter." Snape said. "This is all wrong! It might as well be a death potion! Five points from Gryffindor."

"But –" Harry started to object.

"So you want to make it ten, Mr. Potter?"

"No, sir." Disappointedly, Harry sat back down without another peep. Then, he tried to focus a little bit more.

**After Potions Class**

"Ok, Harry." Hermione said. "Lets put the plan into action."

"What books though?" Harry asked.

"_His_ books."

"Lets go. We're wasting time." Harry and Hermione walked fast to the common room and grabbed a bunch of Ron's books.

"Good thing Ron isn't here yet." Hermione stated.

"Lucky!" Harry said. Hermione carefully brought the glass jar down from by her bed while Harry grabbed five of Ron's textbooks. They both set the stuff on the floor and sat cross-legged by them.

"Do you want to do it?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No, I think it would work better if you did it." Harry said.

"Ok, here it goes." Hermione said uncorking the jar. "Ronald Weasley, Ronald Weasley…" Hermione kept saying while she sprinkled three handfuls of powder into the books. They waited for only one in a half minutes before the books started to move and flutter around. Harry and Hermione couldn't believe that they accomplished that. Once they were all up in the air and started to get antsy, Hermione opened the portrait for them and they flew towards Ron – wherever he was.

Harry and Hermione waited for seven minutes before they went down to the Great Hall for dinner, half expecting to see Ron glaring at them. When Harry and Hermione got to the Great Hall, they opened the door and saw…


	9. The Plan in Motion

**Title: The Plan in Motion**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 10th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 11th is coming real soon!**

* * *

All of Ron's books were flying in the air pecking at him. 

"Harry!" Ron yelled as Harry and Hermione sat down. "Hermione! Help! Please! Make it stop!"

"Only if you will talk to us." Harry said.

"Fine, sure, whatever!" Ron said. "Just make it stop!"

"Alright." Hermione said. She took out her wand from her robe pocket and pointed it at Ron's books. "Ron has learned his lesson." She spoke. All of Ron's books fell to the ground.

"Ron had learned his lesson?" Ron asked. "What kind of spell did you cast on my books?"

"Not a spell, Ronald." Hermione said. "A potion."

"What potion?"

"The Floating Enchantment Potion." Harry said.

"What?" Ron said. "We didn't even learn that yet!"

"No, but I did." Hermione said. "I looked it up on the library. I've read all about it."

"What a surprise." Ron said.

"Do you want to know why we did this?" Harry said.

"Why?" Ron said annoyed.

"Because," Hermione said. "Ever since I said no to be your girlfriend, you haven't talked to me or Harry. Please talk to us, Ron. We've missed you these last couple of days."

"Well," Ron said. "I got rejected! What do you expect for a guy that just got rejected by who he thinks is his love of his life."

"Ron," Hermione said putting her hand on his, but he moved his away. "Sorry. I'm not the love of your life. I'm your best friend of your life. Please, Ron. I'm sorry."

"Fine." Ron said. "I forgive you. Only because I like you –"

"As a friend." Hermione finished.

"Sure, whatever." Ron said disappointed. "Did you do your Charms homework?"

"Yes." Hermione said.

"C-can I c-copy?"

"There's my Ronald back!" Hermione said giving him a little hug. "Here." She handed him her homework.

**Later that day in the Gryffindor Common Room…**

"Hermione," Ron said. "Did you know that your Charms homework was all wrong?"

"WHAT?" Hermione said shocked. "How could that be? I never get anything wrong!"

"Ron," Harry said. "You've got to be kidding!"

"I am!" Ron said. "I'm kidding!"

"RON!" Hermione said. "Don't ever do that again!"

"He he." Ron giggled.

"Ron, stop it." Hermione said. "You're such a dork!"

"No, I'm a bugger! If you're going to insult me, insult me right, Hermione!" Ron laughed.

"You nasty bugger!" Hermione exclaimed half kneeling over laughing so hard.

Neville walked into the common room and asked, "What's so funny?" with a blank look on his face. That made Harry, Hermione and Ron laugh more until they were on the floor barely able to breathe.

Hermione was the first to snap out of the laughing spell. "Uh, oh! Harry, don't you have a quidditch game at 5:45?"

"Yeah, so?" Harry asked.

"It's 5:40." Ron said looking at the clock.

"I'm not going." Harry simply said.

"Why?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I'm a beater." Harry said.

"WHAT?!" Ron said.

"Why would they do that? You're the best seeker ever!" Hermione said almost yelling.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged.

"Hey, sorry, man." Ron said.

"Yeah, sorry." Hermione added in.

"It's ok." Harry smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Ron quizzed.

"I'm only joking! I'm still the star seeker!" Harry laughed.

"Well, what do you want to be called? Bugger like Ron or something else?" Hermione asked.

"Something else." Harry said.

"Well…?" Ron asked.

"Um…why not butt cheek." Harry said.

"Ok, you butt cheek for messin' with us!" Hermione said.

"Thank you." Harry joked.

"Oh! You two stop flirting and let's get going to the quidditch pitch before we have to forfeit because of no seeker." Ron said.

"Geese, you're in a hurry." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm the one that should be!" Harry explained.


	10. The Fight

**Title: The Fight**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 11th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 12th is on it way!**

* * *

**After the game in the Gryffindor Common Room…**

"Good job, Harry!" Ron said. "We beat Hufflepuff!"

"Only because their seeker got hit by bludger." Harry said. "I hope he's going to be alright."

"He'll be fine Harry – I mean butt cheek." Hermione said.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry laughed.

"Yup, ok. We better get doing." Ron said. "Don't want to be late for Potions."

"Since when do you not want to be late for Potions with Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Cause today's his birthday and he'll take double the points from Gryffindor."

"Oh, right. Lets go." Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to their favorite class, Potions with Snape.

After Potions ended everyone headed to the Great Hall for dinner, Cho walked up to Harry with a couple of her friends behind her.

"Harry," she said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked. Harry was sitting between Hermione and Neville. Ron was sitting across from Harry.

"Would you go out with me?"Cho said so fast that Harry could hardly hear what she was saying.

"Um…sure. Whatever." Harry said.

"Thanks!" She kissed him on the cheek. Hermione, Ron and Neville stared at him, shocked.

"What?" Harry asked. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"So you know what she asked you?" Hermione asked.

"No. She was talking too fast."

"HARRY!" Ron said. "She asked you out!"

"WHAT?!"

"How could you!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione!" Harry said. "I didn't even know what she said! I though if I said ok she'd be happy."

"Is that what you do to me?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, oh. Busted." Ron said. Neville nodded.

"No, of course not!" Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, please!" Hermione said. "I think you just did it now! Bye Ron. Bye Neville."

"Bye." They said back. Hermione left the Great Hall.

"You blew it, man." Ron said.

"Thanks for your support." Harry said. "I've got to go talk to her." Harry left the Great Hall to catch up with Hermione.


	11. Making Up

**Title: Making up**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 12th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 13th is coming!**

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry said walking into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Where is she?" He asked himself. 

"Huh?" Someone said.

"Ginny," Harry said. "Do you know where Hermione went?"

"Girl's dormitories." Ginny answered.

"Ok. Thanks."

"Harry, you can't go in there, you're a guy."

"No kidding."

"Harry, don't go in there!"

"Try to stop me." Harry ran upstairs and saw Hermione.

"Hermione I'm –" Harry tried to say walking in the girl's dormitories.

"Don't talk to me." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry. I – I want you. Not her."

"Sure." Hermione said sitting on her bed.

"Hermione, I love you."

"And Cho."

"Not Cho, you! Hermione, I don't like her…a-anymore."

"Harry, please! You know you still like her! That's why you said yes!"

"No, I don't! Hermione, I like you! Not her! I like her as a friend and you as a girlfriend, ok?"

"I still don't know."

"Hermione," Harry said sitting on the bed next to her which was Ginny's. He sat on some papers. "What's this?"

"I don't know, what is it?"

Harry looked at the papers, "Oh my gosh!"

"What? What is it?" Hermioneasked moving to sit next to Harry.

"It's a page of Ginny's diary."

"Harry, don't. Don't read it."

"Hermione, it's about…us."

"Well, then…we shouldn't read it here. Lets go back the Great Hall and read it there."

"Ok, lets go." Harry and Hermione walked back to dinner, holding hands.

"So," Harry said while walking. "You forgive me?"

"I guess." Hermione said. "Just talk to Cho later, ok?"

"Ok." Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat with Ron and Neville.

"Looks like you two mad up." Neville said.

"Yup." Hermione said. "We also found something your sister wrote, Ronald."

"Really?" Ron asked getting all excited. "It's her diary, isn't it? I've been trying to get a hold of that for years! But you know Ginny –"

"Ron, stop. You're babbling." Hermione said.

"Sorry."

"It's just a page of her diary and it's about me and Hermione." Harry said.

"Well, read it!" Ron said.

"Geese Ron!" Neville said.

"What? If you were me, you understand."

"Ok." Harry said. "It says…

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the worst day of my life. You know how I've been telling you about Hermione's love letters to Harry? Well, now he knows and they're boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm so jealous of Hermione. I want Harry. I love him. Good thing he doesn't know cause I'd feel really awkward being near him or even looking at him. Well, I better stop writing. Dinner is next. Great! I get to see Hermione with MY Harry: holding hands and kissing. I'll write later. Bye._

_-Ginny- _"

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know what you mean." Ron said. "I knew that she liked you, Harry, just not as much as to be jealous of Hermione."

"Harry, I told you we should've read it!" Hermione accused.

"No, you said to read it down here." Harry objected.

"I said 'no' at first. Then said 'lets go down to the Great Hall to read it' as a joke cause you were getting all hyped up. I didn't think you would actually do it." Hermione said.

"Don't get into another argument and get pissed off at each other again." Ron groaned.

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time which made them all laugh, including Ron.

They all finished their dinners in the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. On the way, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville bumped into Cho Chang.

"Hey." Cho said sweetly to Harry.

"Harry…" Hermione warned Harry in a whisper.

"Let me do it." Harry said. Hermione trusted him and backed off.

"Uh, you know what I said in dinner?" Harry asked Cho.

"Sure, where do you want to meet?" Cho said.

"About that. I-I already have a girlfriend." Harry said gesturing towards Hermione and pulling her close.

"Ahhh…"

"Sorry."

"I only asked you on a dare."

"I only said 'yes' cause I thought it would make you happy."

"Works for me."

Harry smiled slightly and said, "Well, we better get going."

"Ok, see ya."

"Bye."

Then, Harry and his group left the opposite direction of Cho and her friends.

"See, I told you I could handle it." Harry said to Hermione.

"I never doubted you." Hermione said.

"My two pals are back!" Ron said.

"C'mon. Lets go to the common room." Neville said.

"Oh my gosh! Ginny! She might already be back to the common room! We gotta hurry and put back the entry!" Hermione said.

"Even then it'll be a close shave." Ron said.

"I know a secret passage we could use to end up right next to the portrait of the fat lady." Harry said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to take the normal route. Good luck." Neville said.


	12. Ginny

**Title: Ginny**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 13th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 14th is on its way!**

* * *

Ron and Hermione followed Harry to the Library through the restricted section and out the back door. Then, they headed down a narrow passageway not even Hermione knew existed. When they came to the end of the tunnel, Harry stopped them. 

"Harry, is this some kind of sick joke of yours?" Hermione asked.

"Trust me…" Harry said.

Hermione studied him intently. "Trust him." Ron advised.

"Fine." Hermione finally said.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wall. "You can't be serous, man." Ron said. "It's a wall and would make a ton of noise of you demolish it."

"Hold on." Hermione said. "He knows something that we don't."

Harry merely looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Virdimilious." Harry said in a low voice. A door appeared. Harry smiled smugly at Ron and Hermione. "We're not demolishing it, Ron." Harry said. "We're going to go through it."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sprinting down the passageway. They were almost to the next door when they heard someone about to open it. Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered, "Devirdimlilous." and "Wingardium leviosa."

Ron and Harry became invisible and were floating. Harry used the same spells on Hermione just before Flitch and Mrs. Norris walked in the door. Mrs. Norris looked up at them as if she could see them, but not seeing anything. She remained quiet and kept walking towards the other end with Flitch.

Hermione carefully lowered Harry and Ron to the floor. Then, Harry lowered her. They preformed the 'Virdimilious' spell on each other.

After they had wasted two minutes with Flitch and Mrs. Norris, they were back to sprinting to the end of the passageway. It seemed to take forever until they finally got there. They were panting and Harry had barely enough breath to say, "Virdimilious." But he did manage and they slipped through the door. Hermione quietly shut the door behind all of them. Ron walked up to the portrait and said, half panting, "Mandrake." Which was the password.

The door swung open. All three of them ran inside and up to the girl's dormitories.

"Ginny, is that you?" Hermione asked when she heard the shower running and walked into the bathroom leaving Harry and Ron outside.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"Did you just get back?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yeah. I went outside for dinner and accidentally slipped in some mud. I left after I finished eating and hopped straight into the shower." Ginny explained. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Member we are suppose to study together today for your test tomorrow? I just wanted to make sure you weren't waiting for me."

"Oh, uhh. Thanks."

"I'll wait for you in the common room."

"Ok."

Hermione closed the door and turned toward Harry and Ron. "Guess she didn't notice." Hermione said.

"Phew!" Harry and Ron said together.

"Well, put it back before she does!" Hermione said.

"Pushy!" Harry laughed at Hermione.

"She's right, were not even supposed to be in here anyways!" Ron said.

Harry carefully placed the diary entry where he had found it: on top of Ginny's potions homework. Then, they all headed toward the common room to wait for Ginny to come down.

"She should be a while." Hermione said.

"Duh!" Ron said. "She could easily spend five hours in the shower."

"Ron!" Harry said smiling and shaking his head.

"As you were saying, Ron…" Hermione said putting out her hand towards Ginny.

"Shut up, Ron." Ginny said and sat with Hermione on the couch.

"Well," Ron said. "It takes you an hour to do your hair."

"Shut up!" Ginny said again.

"Fine, fine." Ron said. "It's the truth though."

"It takes_ you_ two hours to do your hair, Ronald!" Ginny said. "Anyways, Hermione, can I talk to you quick? In private?"

"Sure, girl's dormitories?"

"Ok."

"Sure, the one place where we can't ease drop!" Ron said to Harry. Harry nodded. Hermione and Ginny left Harry and Ron without saying anything and walked up the spiral staircase.

"What's up?" Hermione asked as they reached the girl's dormitories.

"Have you seen some pages from my diary. I can't seem to find them." Ginny asked.

"Isn't it right there, on your bed?"

"Oh, yeah. But – that's weird. It wasn't there before I took my shower. Hermione, do you know something that I don't?"

"Oh…um…" Hermione bit her lip. She knew she could lie to Ginny. Ginny knew it too. Hermione told Ginny everything.

"HARRY! RON!" Ginny yelled running down the spiral staircase with Hermione trailing behind her. " WHY?!"

"Why what?" Ron asked.

"MY DIARY PAGE!!" Ginny yelled.

"Hermione!!" Ron said.

"I can't tell a lie." Hermione said. "You know that."

"Blabbermouth." Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione scolded.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Ron warned.

"Hey, you two! Cool it!" Harry said.

"You're right. Ginny is the one who should me mad. Not us." Hermione said.

"We're sorry, Ginny." Harry said.

"I – I thought I could trust all of you! You're my friends! Friends don't do this to each other!" Ginny said glassy eyed.

"Ginny, we're sorry." Hermione said.

"If you're sorry, then why'd you do it?" Ginny shook her head 'no' and ran out of the common room.

"Now I feel awful!" Hermione said getting a hug from Harry.

"She'll get over it." Ron said not worried at all.

"RON!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"Geese!" Ron shrugged.

"We have to apologize to her." Hermione said.

"There's only one problem. We don't know where she went." Harry said.

"Where would she go?" Ron said out loud.

"Hmmm…I bet I know." Hermione said.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Yesterday, I showed her two secret passages near the Slytherin Common Room. I bet she is in one of them." Hermione said.

"Where do they lead to?" Ron asked.

"One to the abandoned girl's bathroom. You know, the one with Moaning Myrtle? And the other leads to the potions room." Hermione explained.

"Ok…well, lets go." Harry urged.

"Ok." Hermione said.

The trio ran toward the Slytherin Common Room. As they reached the portrait covering the Slytherin Common Room entrance, Malfoy came along and said, "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"None of your business." Ron snapped.

"Oh, Shut up." Malfoy said.

"Don't tell him to shut up." Hermione said. "That's my job."

"And what could a mudblood do to me?" Malfoy asked.

"Punch you like I did in your third year. If you don't want broken nose, I suggest you go away." Hermione said.

"Gladly." Malfoy answered. He walked towards the library.

"Nicely done." Harry said to Hermione.

"Thanks. C'mon before we get caught." Hermione said.

"Ok." Ron said.

"Virdimilious." Hermione said pointing her hand at a wall. Almost immediately, a door appeared. Harry, Ron and Hermione quietly entered the passageway and closed the door. When the door disappeared, they ran as fast as they could. When they neared a green and silver banister, they heard a voice on the other side of the wall saying, "Virdimilious."

"Snape." Harry whispered franticly.

"Shh." Hermione hushed. "There's another voice now."

"Dumbledore!" Ron whispered overwhelmed with happiness.

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"Malfoy tipped me off that Potter and his friends were acting suspicious around the Slytherin entrance a little while ago."

"What would make you think that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would know about this passageway?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's possible." Snape answered.

"Come into my office. I think it's time to have another one of those 'don't stalk Harry' talk."

"But –"

"No buts."

"Thank you Dumbledore!" Ron said after they hear the click of the door being shut.

"Good old Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Now that we've had a close call sneaking around, can we go and try to find Ginny now?" Hermione asked.

"Shouldn't we split up and one or two of us and go search the dungeons and Snape's room?" Ron asked.

"If Snape saw Ginny, he would have told Dumbledore, Ronald!" Hermione said.

"Oh! Right." Ron said.

"So, now that we are pretty sure that Ginny's with Myrtle, lets hurry and get there." Harry said.

"Lets just hope she hasn't left yet!" Hermione thought out loud.

They ran to the end of the passage and Hermione pulled out her wand and said, "Virdimilious." When the door appeared they opened it quietly and entered the bathroom. They heard soft whimpering. They had defiantly found Ginny.

"Ginny?!" Hermione asked. "Is that you?"

"GO AWAY!" Ginny cried.

"Ginny, we're here to talk to you." Harry said. "We're sorry –"

"I said go away!"

"Ron," Hermione whispered. "You try. You're _her_ brother."

"Ok." Ron said. "Uh…Ginny…can we –"

"SHUT UP, RON. GO AWAY!"

"I tried." Ron said to Harry and Hermione.

"We're sorry, Ginny. Please forgive us." Hermione said.

"Yeah, sorry." Harry said.

"Sorry." Ron said.

"Lets go." Hermione said to Harry and Ron. "But we've got to watch out for Snape."

"Ok, lets go." Harry said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed back through the secret passageway without any complications.

It was time for dinner. So, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to the Great Hall.

"Crap." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We have Potions after this and I didn't do my homework."

"Don't even think about it."

"Please, Hermione! With Ginny and all I haven't had any time to do it!"

"No. Not a good excuse, Ronald. You're not copying."

"Here." Harry said. "Copy mine."

"Wow! Harry!" Hermione said shocked. "You did your homework for once!"

"Yeah, but it's probably all wrong."


	13. The Big, Final Game

**Title: The Big, Final Game**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 14th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 15th is on its way!**

**

* * *

**A week later was the Quidditch Cup, the last game. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Slytherin beat Ravenclaw and Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff. Now, two champions will have to go against each other, for the Quidditch Cup. What a shame! 

"Good Morning!" Lee Jordan said into the microphone. "Today's game is Slytherin vs. Gryffindor…!"

"Good luck, Harry." Hermione said outside the Boy's Locker Room.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry gave her quick kiss on the lips. "I gotta go."

"Ok. Ron wishes you luck as well."

"Tell him I said thanks. Bye!" Harry flew up into the air to catch up with his teammates. Hermione went back to stand next to Ron. Madam Hooch all ready went over her usual rules.

"Madam Hooch threw the quaffle." Lee said. "Angelina Johnson has the quaffle. She's zooming by those Slytherins! She passes it to a teammate. He scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Lee hit the key under the Gryffindor sign to signify ten points. "Gryffindor has the quaffle. No! Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, stole the quaffle. Great. Ten points for Slytherin. Slytherin has the quaffle. Gryffindor stole it! Well-done Gryffindor! Ten points for Gryffindor! Harry Potter has spotted the snitch! No! Draco Malfoy sees it too! Go, Harry, go!"

"Mr. Jordan." Professor McGongall said. "Please don't play favorites."

"Sorry, Professor… Harry Potter almost has the snitch!" Harry raced with his firebolt and Malfoy was aside him with his Nimbus 2001.

"GO HARRY!" Hermione screamed as Harry flew by her. "Knock him off his broom!"

"GOT IT!" Harry yelled back. Harry hit Malfoy's broom.

"Stop it, Scar head! I'll get you!" Malfoy said. He headed to hit Harry's broom. But, Harry moved and Malfoy hit his broom on the wall. He fell to the ground.

"Way a go!" Ginny yelled. Harry smiled. _'I hope she'll talk to Hermione, Ron and I now.' _Harry thought as he caught the snitch.

"Gryffindor earns 150 points cause Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Lee said.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Gryffindor wins!" Everyone cheered and applaud.

Harry shook the golden snitch that was enclosed in his hand high above his head. The crowd cheered even louder. Ron and Hermione sprinted down from the stands to meet Harry in the field. Hermione reached Harry first and flung her arms around him. She planted a kiss onhis right cheek softly. When she finally let go, Ron said, "Hey, dude, nice game!" and punched Harry's shoulder in a friendly way.

Harry must have received a dozen or more pats on his back before they decided it was time to head to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry packed up his stuff and they took only a couple steps before they saw Ginny approaching slowly.

"Is she coming towards us?" Ron asked.

"Now, booger brain, she's walking towards that blade of grass, over there." Hermione said pointing behind Ron.

"Uh-oh. This can't be good." Ron remarked.

"No, she doesn't look mad." Harry said.

"You're right." Hermione answered.

Ginny stepped up to them and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Good game." She then, turned to walk away. Harry was about to yell 'wait' to her but Ron must have read his mind and said, "No, don't call her back. It's too risky. We're lucky she even talked to us."

"I suppose you're right, for once, Ronald." Hermione said.

"Hermione please!" Ron answered.

"Yeah, _Ronald_. I suppose you're finally right…for once!" Harry said.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron said annoyed in a playful way.

"Come on, lets go to the common room. I gotta put this stuff down. It's killing my shoulder!" Harry said. "And plus, it's almost dinner time. If we're late we could get in major trouble…especially if Snape or Flitch and Mrs. Norris finds us. We'll get detention for weeks!" Hermione and Ron giggled a little but obediently followed Harry as he struggled to carry his bag.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and said, "Do you need a little help there?" pulling out her want.

"No than- oh! I get what you mean!" Harry said.

"You must be a genius to have figured that one out!" Hermione joked.

Harry pulled out his wand and said, "Wengardium leviosa." Instantly, his bag popped up off the ground.

"Now, isn't that less of a struggle?" Hermione asked.

"Thanks, 'Mione." Harry said.

"It was only obvious! I would have done it this way _without_ Hermione telling me to." Ron announced.

"Oh, shut up, Ron." Harry said.

"Hey, I'm only stating the obvious." Ron said.

"So now I'm obvious?" Harry said starting to walk towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ronald Weasley, I now proclaim you the stater of the most obvious things." Hermione said tapping him on each of his shoulders with her wand.

Ron pretended to go into a trance and said, "The grass is green. I hate Snape. The sky is blue. Hermione's name is Hermione. I feel like an idiot…" They all doubled over laughing at Ron's stupid joke.

The trio ran the rest of the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. They said the password and the door swung open. They saw Malfoy straddled over Ginny and they were both smiling. The worst part was, Malfoy was shirtless and his green t-shirt was in a ball on the easy chair. The trio's face turned from laughter to an "O" shape.


	14. Ginny and Draco

**Title: Ginny and Draco**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 15th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 16th is on its way!**

* * *

"MOVE AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Ron yelled at Malfoy. 

"Oh my god, Ron!" Ginny said shocked. Her and Malfoy stood up, quickly.

"How did _he _get in here?" Hermione asked trying to calm Ron down. "Don't tell me he knows the password now."

"Yeah," Malfoy said gathering his cloths and putting them on. "I know it. So what? Ginny knows hot to get into my common room."

"GET OUT!" Ron yelled.

"You better go back to your common room, Malfoy." Harry said. "Or - "

"Or I'll punch you!" Ron interrupted/warned.

"Ok, ok. I'm going, I'm going." Malfoy was going to give Ginny a quick kiss but…

"Don't you dare." Ron said. Malfoy left the common room. "How could you, Ginny? He's…he's…he's a Slytherin!" Ron started to yell at Ginny.

"Ron, calm down." Ginny said. "I – I love him!"

"Urg! No you don't! I won't let you!"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Watch me. You're not going out with him! Or – or even looking at him! Urg! I can't talk to you…I'll probably…someone else, please, talk some sense into her!"

"Ginny," Hermione stepped in place of Ron. " You could get pregnant."

"That's the way to do it." Ron mumbled.

"I know. We said a spell." Ginny answered to Hermione.

"Not a good answer." Ron mumbled once again.

"That doesn't always work." Hermione said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I read, Ginny. Don't you?"

"Ginny, let me ask you something." Harry said. "Why Malfoy? Why him out of any of the guys in the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses?"

"Go Harry!" mumbled Ron.

"Because the guy that I like is taken. I fell in love with Malfoy and he fell in love with me."

"I bet he's using you." Ron said in is usual tone.

"What, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Don't pay attention to what I'm mumbling. Ha ha."

"Ok. You know it's almost dinnertime. We better go." Hermione said. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny headed to the Great Hall.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Ginny asked while they were walking.

"Go ahead." Harry said.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But, could you please not tell anyone about Draco and me? We're trying to keep our relationship a secret."

"Sure." Harry and Hermione said in turn.

"Yeah, whatever. But you two don't have ANY relationship." Ron said.. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat at the middle of the Gryffindor table, next to Fred and George. Ron caught Ginny looking over at the Slytherin table. He saw Malfoy wink at Ginny.She blewhim a kiss in return.

"Enough." Ron warned Ginny.


	15. Ginny's Surprise

**Title: Ginny's Surprise**

**Rated: PG**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 16th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 17th is on its way!**

* * *

"Ginny" Hermione said a couple weeks later in the Girls dormitories. "What's the matter? You look sick." 

"Oh," Ginny said coming out of he bathroom. "I'm fine. Just throwing up. I must have the flu or something."

"Ginny," Hermione said getting something. "Take this potion."

"What is it?" Ginny took the potion in her hands.

"The Pregnant Potion. You will fall asleep for a few minutes and you'll dream the future, to see if you're pregnant or not."

"But, Hermione, I'm not. I can't be."

"Did you get you're period yet?"

"No."

"Then trust me." Ginny opened up the potion bottle and took a sip. She fell straight asleep. Hermione waited patiently till Ginny woke up. Then, Ginny finally woke up, but in a second with a horrific look on her face.

"Well?" Hermione asked. "What happened?"

"Hermione. I'm pregnant!"

"What! What did you see?"

"I saw myself, talking to Draco. Telling him the news that I'm having a boy."

"A boy?"

"And…a girl."

"Twins?"

"Yes! Oh, Hermione! What do you think Ron will do? He'll kill Malfoy!"

"I don't know. He's _your_ brother."

"Oh, Hermione! Don't let him get his hands on Draco! I care too much about them both!" Ginny said.

"I'll try my best…" Hermione answered.

Harry was the only half listening to what they were saying. He was still pondering out the question, "Why a Slytherin, and Malfoy at that?" Harry didn't realize that he had said the question out loud.

"Harry, you're not helping." Hermione scolded him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You know perfectly well what she means." Ginny said.

"Ginny," Hermione said looking back at her. "You have to tell Ron."

"Why? He'll only yell at me! Isn't there any kind of potion I could take to not have the babies?" Ginny asked.

"There is one, but it's _way_ too risky. If there was to be any mess up or contamination, you could die, Ginny!" Hermione explained.

"I'll take the risks." Ginny said, confidently.

"I'm not willing to! I'm the one that has to make it! You still have to tell Ron, though." Hermione said.

"Please! That way we won't have to tell him!"

"No, and _you _will tell him."

"Please?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"C'mon, if we're going to tell Ron, it's better sooner than later." Harry interrupted.

"I suppose you're right." Ginny said downheartedly.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"In the library…I think." Harry said.

"That's a first!" Hermione said surprisingly.

"Lets just go and get it over with!" Ginny said in a somewhat confident voice.

They all walked to the library. Taking notice that none of the professors had asked them how their weekend was going.

"There he is." Whispered Harry while pointing towards the far end of the library. Ginny motioned for Harry and Hermione to stay where they were…she had to handle this one alone. She walked up to him and said, "Hi, Ron."

"What do you want?" Ron said without looking up from what he was doing.

"I want to tell you something." Ginny said sitting herself in a chair that was next to Ron.

Ron looked up. "You broke up with Draco?"

"No."

Ron looks back down. "Then what?"

"…Uh…"

"Spill."

"I'm pregnant with twins!"

Ron looks up. "WHAT?"

"That's right…twins…a boy and a girl."

"Ginny, how could you? I told you to stay away from that bastard!"

"I haven't gone near him since that night!"

"Then how?"

"Then…"

"WHAT! I don't believe this. This has to be some sick, twisted joke of yours…isn't it?"

"I wish it was."

"Go away."

"But Ron - "

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Ron - "

"Shut up and go away." Ron looks back at his papers. Ginny lets a tear drop from her eyes. She fell into a full sob, not caring who she sees. She ran out of the library and up to the Gryffindor Girls Dormitories. She flipped down on her bed and bawled for the longest time. Then, she grabbed her diary and started writing…

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm having the worst day ever! I found out that I'm pregnant with Draco's baby boy and girl! Nobody is helping. I hate them all! Ron especially. He wouldn't even let me talk to him! Some brother! I want to kill them all! The only people who I can trust are the babies, Draco and me. I hate my life right now._

_-Ginny_


	16. Ron and Draco

**Title: Ron and Draco**

**Rated: PG**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 17th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 18th is on its way!**

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, Harry and Hermione go over to talk to Ron.

"I can't believe this!" Ron roared.

"Shh!" A bunch of girls said.

"Ron, chill." Hermione said. "You'll get us kicked out of the library."

"Sorry, I just can't believe that she's having twins! I'm a uncle! Well, Bill had a baby boy. Charlie has a girl. So, I've been an uncle, but I thought I'd be a dad before Ginny'd be a mum. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Ron." Harry said.

"There's Draco." Ron said as Draco passed the library with Ginny by his side. The trio watched Draco and Ginny.

"Draco," Ginny said as they sat on the bench. "Honey, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Draco asked concerned. "Did something happen?"

"Well," Ginny started. "This morning I've been throwing up. Hermione made me take a Pregnant Potion. I saw the future. I saw me, tight now, telling you this. Draco," Ginny took Draco's hands into hers. "I'm pregnant…with twins. A goy and a girl."

"Really? Well…what should we name them?"

"You're okay with this?" Ginny said surprised.

"Of course! I'm gunna be a dad! I wonder what my _father _will think about this. Ah, I don't really care what he will think! What should we name them?"

"Well," Ginny said with a smile on her face. "What do you think of Ronald Draco?"

"How about _Draco_ Ronald?"

"I figured that if we name our child Ronald, Ron wouldn't be _as _mad as he all ready is now."

"Ok, I agree. Like the name, Ronald Malfoy?" Malfoy asked rubbing Ginny's stomach.

"What about a girls name?" Ginny asked.

"Um…how about Emma?"

"Emma? I like it. What about a middle name? I thought of the boy's name, you can think of the girl's name."

"Ok. Emma Ginny?"

"Nah, it doesn't sound right."

"Um…Emma Rose Malfoy?"

"I like. But Malfoy?" Malfoy knelt down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Back in the library, Ron got up and ran towards Malfoy. Harry and Hermione followed.

"Ron, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm gunna kill him!" Ron answered/yelled.

"Ron don't - " Harry said.

But it was too late. Ron punch Malfoy right in the face.

"RON!" Ginny yelled holding her stomach, standing up. Hermione walked next to Ginny. "Please, don't – don't hurt him!" Ron was continuing punching Malfoy.

"Ron, stop." Malfoy said in between punches. "We…can…talk."

Harry pulled Ron off of Malfoy. "What is wrong with you?" Harry asked, holding Ron back.

"Let go of me." Ron protested.

"No." Harry said.

"I won't do anything." Harry gave Ron 'the look.' "I promise."

"Fine." Harry let go of Ron, slowly.

"Ron," Ginny started.

"You're NOT marrying him!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, I have to, I want to. These kids need a father!" Ginny argued.

"Kids, what kids? You're not keeping them!"

"Yes, I will! We all ready have names picked out for them!"

"Yeah, well, I don't care!"

"The boy's name is Ronald Draco Malfoy and the girl's name is Emma Rose Malfoy."

"Yeah, well – Ronald?" Ron asked seeming to calm down a little bit. "You named him after me?"

"Yes! You're my closest brother and I love you! If you care as much about me, as I do you, you will understand I have to marry Draco!"

"I care about you too much to let you marry him." Ron said to Ginny.

"I don't care what you say. I'm marrying him, Ron. It's the only way Emma and Ronald will have a father that loves them."

"YOU'RE NOT MARRYING HIM!" Ron started to yell, once again.

"YES, I AM!" Ginny started yell at Ron.

"Ron, lets talk this over in the best interest of the children." Malfoy interrupted.

"Shut up. I'm not happy about these twins, much less you marrying my sister. Do not agitate me." Ron growled.

"R - " Draco tried to say…

"Shut up! The only part that I'm excited about s that the boy is named after me."

"Lets just - " Draco tried to say, once again…

"Shut up!"

"Ron, listen to him!" Ginny scolded.

"No, Ginny, you listen to me. You can't marry him!" Ron said, almost screaming.

The librarian came over the group and said, "Take this outside if you are going to be yelling." So, they all went outside. The sun was shining, brilliantly, but it may have well been gloomy like everybody's mood, except for Ginny and Draco.

"Ron, I'm telling Mum and Dad that I'm marrying Draco. Whether you like it or not." Ginny yelled.

"You can't do this to me!" Ron yelled back.

"What about me! Huh? Just to let you know, it's not about you. Everything is not all ways about you! This time, it's about the twins!"

"Somebody, please, talk some sense into her! She's not listening to me! I'm hitting the shower." Ron yelled, storming away.

As Ron rounded the corner, heading to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione said:

"I know how you feel, Ginny. But shouldn't you two establish more of a relationship before you marry each other?"

"There's no time." Ginny answered.

"I almost agree with Hermione." Malfoy said.

"But we don't have any time! They will be born in 8 ½ months! It takes about 3 months to get ready for a wedding, 2 weeks t move into a new house after spending a month looking for one. The, that only leaves 4 months. Plus, we need the bridal shower, the baby shower and all of those other parties. Which could easily talk up a month or two…then we'll have to go through tons of papers to stop going to Hogwarts and to keep our children we'll have to go through court! See what I mean? There's absolutely no time to spare!"

"I do see what you mean." Hermione agreed.

"I still think it would be better to go out a couple of times first." Harry said announcing his presence from the silence he was absorbed in.

"Did you not comprehend what I just said, word for word?" Ginny asked.

"We all get it perfectly fine. Its just Harry may be right. You're both right." Hermione said.

"I think that we should leave this decision up to Ginny to figure out because she's going to be a mum soon and she has to learn to solve out these problems eventually, especially with twins." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy's right. I do need to figure this one out on my own." Ginny said.

"Are you sure you don't want or need any help?" Hermione asked.

"Yup." Ginny answered.

"So, what's going to be your first move?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to call my mum and explain to her the situation and that is was an accident. Then, I'll tell her I'm keeping the babies and I'm marrying Draco. I just really hope that she'll understand."

"I've got a cell you can use to call her right now." Hermione said digging through her purse.

"Will a call work from the magical world to the muggle world?" Ginny asked talking Hermione cell phone in her hands.

"It should." Hermione answered.

Ginny dialed her home phone number. On the 3rd ring her brother, Charlie, answered.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey, Charlie! You're home?" Ginny said/asked.

"Yup."

"Cool. Can I talk to mum?"

"Sure. Let me get her." Charlie put the phone down and within seconds Mrs. Weasley took it in her hands and started talking. "Hello, Ginny dear. It's so good to hear from you. Do you have a reason for calling? Because you never do."

"Uh, yeah. About that…" Ginny said.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Well, ok. But it's sort of a long story. I don't want any interruptions, ok?"

"Ok, dear. Go ahead." Mrs. Weasley took a seat on her comfy chair while listening to Ginny.

"Well, this morning, I took a pregnancy test potion thingy that Hermione made me drink. I saw the future. I saw me tell Draco Malfoy that I was pregnant, with twins, a boy and girl. I told Ron and he want ballistic. He got into a huge fight with Draco cause Draco proposed to me and I said yes."

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Any names yet?"

"Yes. Ronald Draco and Emma Rose."

"Good picks."

"Are you ok with this?"

"I guess so. But I guess we can't have the 'sex' talk."

"True." Ginny laughed.

"Well, I better get going."

"Ok."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Bye, Mum." Ginny hung up the phone and handed it back to Hermione.

"Well?" Malfoy asked as Hermione put her cell back into her purse.

"She's okay with it!" Ginny said.

"Great!" Malfoy said excitedly.


	17. Baby Problems

**Title: Baby Problems**

**Rated: PG**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 18th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The 19th is on its way! Then, the last chapter! Also, M.P stands for Madam Pamfery, the Hospital Wing's nurse.**

* * *

Ginny is now 5 months pregnant. She heads to the Gryffindor Common Room to talk – try to talk – to Ron. He hasn't been talking to her since the 'baby' news.

"Ron," Ginny said. "You in here?" He was. But he didn't answer. He was sitting on the easy chair next to the fire working on – copying – charms homework with Harry and Hermione.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry and Hermione said.

"Hey you two. If is ok if I can talk to Ron, alone?"

"Oh, sure." Hermione said. "Harry and I will be in the library, if you need us." Harry and Hermione collected their things and walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ron," Ginny started. "Please talk to me."

"Can't. Doing homework." Ron said without even looking up.

"Ron, please!" Ginny took Ron's hand and planted it on her stomach. Just then, a baby kicked. Ron pulled his hand away, quickly.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Ron said.

"Ron, please. You have to accept that I'm having these babies. You must understand!"

"Understand what? Understand that you slept with Malfoy and THIS happened?" Ton said pointing at Ginny's stomach.

"If you put it that way, yes."

"It had to be him, didn't it!" Ron started to yell.

"Ron, stop yelling! You've been giving me a lot of stress lately! And that's not good for the babies!"

"That not my fault!"

"Ron – ah!" Ginny held her stomach in pain.

"What? What's the matter?" Ron's voice turned from anger to concern.

"Oh, god, that hurts!"

"What? What hurts?"

"I think – I think I'm having contractions!"

"Contractions? What contractions! It's not 9 months yet!"

"Oh! Ron! You are not helping! Just – just take me to the hospital wing!"

Ron took Ginny to the hospital wing. He sat her on a bed.

"Here," Madam Pamfery said. "Take this. It will help."

"Ok." Ginny drank the potion and fell straight to sleep.

"What did you give her?" Ron asked.

"A Sleeping Potion."

"Why?" Hermione asked as her, Harry and Malfoy entered the Hospital Wing.

"How did you know - " Ron started to ask.

"Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Of course. Does he know _everything_?" Ron said and Harry nodded.

"Why did you give her a sleeping potion?" Hermione asked Madam Pamfery again.

"Because I have no clue what to do. I usually send pregnant women to a muggle hospital. They usually know what to do."

"Oh."

"So, when she wakes up, you can take her. Does anyone know how to talk to muggles?"

"I do." Hermione said. "My parents are muggles."

"Ok, I'll sign you two out. You will leave early tomorrow morning and I will have someone some and get you in a month or two."

"Thanks."

Ginny started flipping from her back onto her left side. Malfoy spoke up and said, "Can I go with them?"

"Of course! You're the father! You _must _be there at the birth!" M.P said.

"What about me and Ron?" Harry asked.

"You two best stay here so it doesn't cause too much commotion. Remember, DON'T TELL ANYONE!" M.P. said.

"Can I stay here with Ginny tonight?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, you _may_." M.P. said.

"Thanks." Malfoy blushed.

For the first time, in what seemed like forever, they all sat down to rest. At 9:00, Hermione, Ron and Harry left. They all got a special extension on curfew from M.P. If Snape or Flitch catches them, they will just show them their passes. Malfoy sat by Ginny's bed, waiting…just waiting to see what the next day had in store for them. In the middle of thought, Malfoy dosed off.

He was asleep for what seemed – to him – like minutes. But it was really 3:00 am. He was startled awake by the painful screaming of Ginny.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy asked Ginny.

"Contractions!" Ginny screamed.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, what would you say it was?"

"A 40!"

"I'm going to get Madam Pamfery. Hold tight for now." Malfoy kiss Ginny on the forehead and then ran to the right, where M.P.'s office was. He hoped she would be there. Malfoy knocked on the door and five seconds later, M.P. appeared in the doorway, wearing her pink robe with a bottle of green liquid in her hand. They exchanged looks and told on another everything. They both sprinted to Ginny's bed.

"Take this, it will reduce the contraction rate and bring down the pain." M.P. said. Ginny quickly drank it down. M.P. turned quickly to Malfoy.

"Do you know the Gryffindor password?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Go quickly and get Hermione."

"Ok." Malfoy ran to the entrance and looked back quickly before turning again to get Hermione.

M.P. sat stationary, comforting – or at least trying to – Ginny. Ginny was in true agony.

When Malfoy reached the Gryffindor Common Room, he paused for a moment before going up to the Girls' Dormitories, knowing full well he wasn't supposed to. He thought of Ginny and urged himself on. He opened the door and it was all dark. He whispered, "Lumos." And his wand became his flashlight.

He carefully maneuvered around the stuff on the floor and between the beds, looking for Hermione. He found her in the second to last bed by the window. He knelt down, by her bed, and shook her.

"What the - " Hermione screamed.

"Shhhh!" Malfoy whispered, clamping his hand over her mouth. He felt her nod and her let go.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione whispered.

"We have to go to the muggle world…NOW! Ginny's contractions are getting worse. We have to get her to one of those muggle hospitals…and quick!"

"Ok, I'll get my stuff." Hermione said getting out of her bed and grabbing a rob, flinging it over her shoulders. She grabbed the suitcase by the end of her bed and they ran back to the hospital wing (but before they did, Hermione wrote Harry a note explaining everything a left it beside his bed).

"You must leave, now! She can't wait any longer! Check her into the hospital as quickly as you can after you reach the muggle world." M.P. explained giving them a handful of floo powder. Ginny and Malfoy went first and said, "Muggle Hospital" followed by Hermione.


	18. Hermione's Surprise

**Title: Hermione's Surprise**

**Rated: PG**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the 19th chapter! We hope you will enjoy it. The last chapter is on its way! Remember, M.P stands for Madam Pamfery, the Hospital Wing's nurse.**

* * *

Malfoy, Hermione and Ginny were at the muggle hospital for three months so far. Harry and Ron were really worried… 

"What's going on?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know! I miss my girlfriend and Ginny but not Malfoy that much." Harry said.

"We should go to the muggle hospital."

"We can't. M.P. said we couldn't."

"Too bad, lets go." Ron stole floo powder from M.P. office, without getting caught. Ron and Harry went into the fireplace and said, "Muggle hospital." They arrived in Ginny's room, hearing her scream.

"Ginny?" Ron said.

"Urg!" Ginny said. "Ron? Harry? What are you doing here?"

"We've missed you." Ron said.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"In the next room." Ginny answered.

"Why?"

"She'll tell you." Harry walked to Hermione's room. As he was walking out the door, Ron asked, "Where's Malfoy?"

"He's getting himself some breakfast." Ginny answered.

"Oh."

"Ron, I'm really glad you're here. I'm missed you a lot."

"Really?"

"Really! Are you still mad at me?"

"Not really. I'm over it."

Meanwhile in Hermione's Room

"Hey, Hermione." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Harry?" Hermione said shocked. "What are you doing here."

"I've missed you."

"Same here." Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"Why do you have your own room?" Harry asked as they broke apart.

"Oh, that. Harry, I was…pregnant."

"What! That's great! My kid, right?"

"Um…yeah."

"But what do you mean by you _were_ pregnant?"

"I lost the baby."

"What?"

"The same thing that is happening to Ginny happened to me only I did give birth. I was only four months pregnant."

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry."

"I was really looking forward to being a mom."

"Same here, only a dad." Harry pulled something out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Really? Of course I will! But we're too young!"

"We could be engaged for as long as you'd like. I can just let people know that you belong to me…no one else."

"Ok." Hermione whispered. Harry gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "How long are you here for?" Hermione asked as they broke apart.

"Forever." Harry said putting the ring on her finger. He, then, told Hermione about stealing the floo powder and that it was all Ron's idea.

"You can in huge trouble, Harry." Hermione responded.

"I could, but I don't really care."

"Oh, ok. Let's go see Ginny. I haven't seen her since I've been in this stupid room." Hermione said as she got herself out of bed.

"What? But aren't you suppose to stay and rest in bed?"

"Yeah, but I feel fine."

"Oh, lets go, then." Harry said as he helped Hermione walk to Ginny's room.

"Hey, Ginny." Hermione said as she entered the room and walked to Ginny's bed. "How are you doing?"

"Well," Ginny started. "I'm what…um…8 months pregnant now, so, I could have them any day now. I've been in premature labor ever since I was 5 months. So, all in all, so far, life sucks! What about you, Harry, Hermione?"

"Well," Hermione said, sighing, "I've been in premature labor and I had the baby. But…I'll live. Harry and I are now engaged. So, life will become better…hopefully." Hermione showed everyone her ring.

"Oh," Ron said. "Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too."


	19. Epilogue

**Title: Epilogue**

**Rated: PG**

**Summary: Harry has been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. Now, he gets to see his admirer for the first time. Well, not really the first time.**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1-5. lol**

**Author's Note: Here's the last chapter! We hoped that you enjoyed this story as much as we enjoyed writing it. We are working on a new story!**

* * *

Ginny and Draco got married a couple months after the babies were born. Ginny had Emma and Ronald at 9 ½ months. 

Harry and Hermione got married a couple months after they graduated their 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione got pregnant, with a girl, a year after she married Harry. They named her Lily. When Lily was 3 years old, Hermione had a boy, named James.

Ron got married to Luna Lovegood. Luna had a girl named Jessica, a year and a half after their marriage (they got marrieda couple of months after they graduated).When Jessica was 5 years old, Luna and Ron had a boy named Ben. When Ben was 3 years old, Luna had a boy named Frankie. When Frankie was 1, Luna and Ron had a girl named Allison. What a huge family, huh? Lol.

So, all in all, everyone lived happily ever after…

**The End.**


End file.
